Bottles having liquid dispensing means exist. These include bottles with pump heads, squeeze bottles and accordian shaped bottles that dispense when the pleated accordian members are compressed. All of the above discribed bottles require the user to provide the pumping action with one hand while using the other hand to receive the dispensed liquid.
There are however, situations where it would be advantageous for the user to be able to provide the dispensing action with the same hand that the liquid is being dispensed into. For example, a massage therapist may wish to dispense massage oil in his or her hand while maintaining contact with a person being massaged with the other hand. In many other case, it is ideal for the user to be able to dispense the desired liquid with the same hand that is receiving the liquid.